editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Survive the Night
The song was originally sang by Andrew( I forgot the last name). It's about the Robots that be friendly to ME. Here: Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, ''And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. ''We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, ''You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! ''Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, ''And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. ''We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, ''You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! ''Hey there how're you doing nice to meet you are you new in town? ''Don't think I seen you before, oh it's great to see new faces around, ''And if you like it I can give a tour, ''About this enchanting wonderland, new and improved without the doors! ''There's no escape, but then, who would want to leave? ''It's fantastical paradise, and it's not make-believe! ''I'm so glad to have a new member of our band, ''You're one of us now so let me take you by the ha-and. ''But what is that a spy, with my robotic eye? ''I think I saw a new flesh inside the new guy! ''Maybe he isn't everything that he seems, ''Time to investigate what's under the seams! ''Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, ''And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. ''We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, ''You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! ''Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, ''And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. ''We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, ''You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! ''(spoken)ooh... you survive the night... oh I'll take it away, to our enchanting lane of place... ''Forgive me for being suspicious, mischief's not on my brain, ''We're programed to be pragmatic, if someone messes with the mainframe, re ''It's not we don't trust you, we do! We love you, too! ''It's just here at Tiwa's, (chuckle) we had a few rules. 'AND IF YOU BREAK THEM THEN WE WILL HAD TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS, '''WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS! ''So you won't want that, but frankly, neither do I, ''But sometimes instead of being good you gotta BE THE BAD GUY!! ''IN this world we play, we hope that you will stay, ''And we'll throw our most eletrifying soiree! ''Formal attire is required for you to take part, ''You got some skins that means we're removing before we started! ''Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, ''And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. ''We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, ''You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! ''Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, ''And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. ''We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, ''You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! ''(spoken) I'm sure you'll survive. Just don't break t rules, and play nice. I'm sure we're all get along, we'll be the bestest friends...forever.